The present invention relates to treatment of various diseases by the use of a Rho kinase inhibitor as a pharmaceutical agent. Moreover, the present invention relates to use of a Rho kinase inhibitor as a reagent or a diagnostic.
Ever since the discovery of Ras in 1981, a number of small GTP binding proteins (small G proteins) similar to Ras have been found, and many physiological functions they possess have been studied. These small G proteins have a molecular weight of 20,000-30,000 and do not have a subunit structure. They all specifically bind GDP and GTP, and hydrolyze the thus-bound GTP (GTPase activity) (Hall, A., Science, 249, 635-640, 1990; Bourne, H. R. et al., Nature, 349, 117-127, 1991).
To date, more than 50 kinds of genes encoding these small G proteins have been found from yeast to mammals, forming a superfamily. These small G proteins are largely divided into 5 groups of Ras, Rho, Rab, Arf and others, according to the similarity of amino acid sequences.
Of these, Rho was named so because its gene isolated in the form of cDNA from sea hare neuromuscle encodes a polypeptide having about 35% homology with Ras (Ras homologue) (Madaule, P., Cell, 41, 31-40, 1985).
Rho is specifically ADP ribosylated by C3 enzyme, which is one of the botulinum toxins, and Staphylococcal toxin EDIN, and inactivated (Narumiya, S. and Morii, S., Cell Signal, 5, 9-19, 1993; Sekine, A. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264, 8602-8605, 1989). Hence, the C3 enzyme and EDIN were used to study the involvement of Rho in cell functions from various aspects.
For example, phosphorylation by myosin light chain (MLC) kinase is considered to enable actin.myosin interaction and initiate contraction of smooth muscle, and the structure of smooth muscle myosin phosphatase which dephosphorylates MLC has been clarified (Shimizu, H. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 30407-30411, 1994). It has been clarified that the activity of myosin phosphatase is, like MLC kinase, under the control of the intracellular signal transduction system and Rho is involved in this mechanism. Moreover, an active Rho bound with GTP has been found to enhance Ca-dependent contraction in a smooth muscle skinned fiber specimen (Hirata, K., J. Biol. Chem., 267,8719-8722, 1992), thereby suggesting that the increase in Ca sensitivity in smooth muscle contraction is caused by the inhibition of myosin phosphatase activity via Rho.
In Swiss 3T3 cell and 3Y 1 cell, moreover, Rho-dependent promotion of tyrosine phosphorylation (Kumagai, N. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 8466-8473, 1993) and activation of many kinds of serine/threonine kinases (Kumagai, N. et al., FEBS Lett., 366, 11-16, 1995) have been acknowledged. From this, the presence of plural protein kinases in the downstream of Rho in the signal transduction pathway via Rho has been suggested and, actually, ROCxcex1 (Leung, T. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 29051-29054, 1995) [another name Rho-kinase, ROCK-II] and p160ROCK (Ishizaki, T. et al., The EMBO J., 15(8), 1885-1893, 1996) [another name ROCxcex2, ROCK-I] have been reported as serine/threonine kinase (Rho kinase) activated along with the activation of Rho. It has been also reported that biological distribution of the both enzymes is different (Nakagawa, O. et al., FEBS Lett. 392 189-193, 1996). In addition, it has been reported that this Rho kinase directly phosphorylates myosin phosphatase and inhibits its activity (Kimura, K. et al., Science, 273, 245-248, 1996).
Rho has been documented to be responsible for the activation of not only protein kinase but also lipid kinase (Zang, J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 22251-22254, 1993), and the presence of phospholipase (PLD) activated by Rho has been also suggested (Siddiqi, A. R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 24535-24538, 1995).
Control by Rho of the motility of Swiss 3T3 fibroblasts in the presence of serum, motility of keratinocyte 303R by HGF and TPA (12-O-tetradecanoylphorbol 13-acetate), spontaneously occurred and chemoatractant mediated motility of neutrophils have been reported (Takai, Y. et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 20, 227-231, 1995), and control of the permeation of liver cancer cell (MM1 cell), which is one of the metastatic cancer models, through cultured mesothelial layer by the activation of Rho has been reported (Yoshioka, K. et al., FEBS Lett., 372, 25-28, 1995), thereby suggesting the involvement of Rho in cell motility.
Meanwhile, in the cells derived from nerves, such as neuroblastoma, PC-12 cells and the like, retraction of neurite and rounding of the cell by lysophosphatidic acid, which is an activation stimulant of Rho, have been acknowledged. Inasmuch as this retraction can be inhibited by C3 enzyme treatment (Jalink, K. et al., J. Cell Biol., 126, 801-810, 1994) and the formation of ringed structure of podosome, which separates the site where dissolution and absorption of bone take place in the clear zone of osteoclast from the surrounding, is inhibited by C3 enzyme treatment (Zhang, D. et al., J. Cell Sci., 108, 2285-2292, 1995), a deep involvement of Rho in the morphological changes in cells has been suggested.
In addition, C3 enzyme treatment reportedly inhibits activation of an adhesion molecule such as LFA (leukocyte function-associated antigen) and the like, and C3 enzyme treatment reportedly inhibits proliferation of Swiss 3T3 fibroblasts (Yamamoto, M. et al., Oncogene, 8, 1449-1455, 1993). Thus, Rho reportedly controls cell adhesion and cell division via actin cytoskeleton, and is also concerned with the transcription control of c-fos gene (Hill, C. S. et al., Cell, 81, 1159-1170, 1995) and transformation of cell (Khosravi-Far, R. et al., Mol. Cell Biol., 15(11), 6443-6453, 1995).
In view of the inhibition of invasion of dysentery bacillus into epithelial cells by C3 enzyme, a recent report has documented the deep involvement of Rho in bacterial infection (Adam, T. et al., The EMBO J., 15(13), 3315, 1996).
In pregnant rats, moreover, the levels of Rho and Rho kinase are reported to be higher as compared to nonpregnant rats (Niiro, N. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 230, 356-359, 1997), and deep involvement of Rho and Rho kinase in muscle contraction of uterus for childbirth has been known. Further, integrin (Sueoka, K. et al., Fertility and Sterility, 67(5) 799-811, 1997) considered to be involved in the cell-cell and cell-extracellular matrix adhesion during the stages of fertilization, embryogenesis and embryonidation is known to be activated by Rho (Morii, N. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267, 20921-20926, 1992).
Hence, it has been made clear that Rho is activated upon receipt of signals from various cell membrane receptors and the activated Rho functions as a molecule switch of a broad range of cell phenomena, such as smooth muscle contraction, cell motility, cell adhesion, morphological changes of cell, cell growth and the like, via actomyosin system.
Smooth muscle contraction is significantly involved in the disease states of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, imminent immature birth and the like; cell motility plays an important role in invasion and metastasis of cancer, arteriosclerosis, retinopathy, immune response and the like; cell adhesion is deeply involved in metastasis of cancer, inflammation, autoimmune disease, AIDS, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and the like; morphological change of cell is deeply involved in brain function disorder, osteoporosis, bacterial infection of digestive tract and the like; and cell growth is deeply involved in cancer, arteriosclerosis and the like. Therefore, a drug that blocks the functions of Rho is considered to make a therapeutic agent for these diseases in which Rho plays some role.
At present, however, only C3 enzyme and EDIN can inhibit the actions of Rho. These are proteins which cannot permeate cytoplasm, which prevents their development as a pharmaceutical agent.
On the other hand, inhibition of Rho kinase, which is considered to be present downstream of the signal transduction pathway via Rho, is considered to lead to the inhibition of responses of various cell phenomena due to Rho. However, a specific inhibitor of Rho kinase has not been known to date.
It is expected, therefore, that by searching a compound that inhibits Rho kinase, such Rho kinase inhibitor will be an effective agent for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of the above-mentioned diseases and phenomena relating to Rho, such as hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, immature birth, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, bacterial infection of digestive tract and the like.
The compound of the formula (I) is already known to be useful as an agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of circulatory disorder in coronary, cerebral, renal and peripheral arteries and the like (e.g., a potent and long lasting therapeutic agent of hypertension, angina pectoris, renal and peripheral circulation disorder, and suppressive agent of cerebrovascular contraction and the like), as well as a therapeutic agent of asthma (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-89679, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 3-218356, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-273821, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-194401, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-41080 and WO95/28387 and the like).
The compound of the formula (II) is already known to be useful as a vasodilator, a therapeutic agent of hypertension, a brain function improving agent, an anti-asthma agent, a heart protection agent, a platelet aggregation inhibitor, a psychosyndrome treating agent, an anti-inflammatory agent and an agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of hyperviscosity syndrome (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-200366, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-227581, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-256617, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-264030, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-56668, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-80569, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.6-293643, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-41424 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-277979).
However, these compounds of the formula (I) or (II) are not known to block the functions of Rho or to have Rho kinase inhibitory action.
The present invention aims at providing a Rho kinase inhibitor as a novel pharmaceutical agent. As a result of intensive studies, the present inventors have found that a compound inhibiting Rho kinase has an antihypertensive action, an anti-angina pectoris action, a cerebrovascular contraction suppressive action, an anti-asthma action, a peripheral circulation improving action, an immature birth preventive action, an anti-arteriosclerosis action, an anti-cancer action, an antiinflammatory action, an immunosuppressive action, an autoimmune disease improving action, an anti-AIDS action, a preventive action on fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg, an osteoporosis treating action, a retinopathy treating action, a brain function improving action, a preventive action on bacterial infection of digestive tract and that the Rho kinase inhibitor is useful as a pharmaceutical agent, particularly as a therapeutic agent of hypertension, a therapeutic agent of angina pectoris, a suppressive agent of cerebrovascular contraction, a therapeutic agent of asthma, a therapeutic agent of peripheral circulation disorder, a prophylactic agent of immature birth, a therapeutic agent of arteriosclerosis, an anti-cancer drug, an anti-inflammatory agent, an immunosuppressant, a therapeutic agent of autoimmune disease, an anti-AIDS drug, a therapeutic agent of osteoporosis, a therapeutic agent of retinopathy, a brain function improving drug, a contraceptive and a prophylactic agent of digestive tract infection, which resulted in the completion of the present invention.
It has been also found that a compound which inhibits Rho kinase is useful as a reagent for the study of Rho and Rho kinase and as a diagnostic of the diseases relating to those, which resulted in the completion of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the following.
(1) A pharmaceutical agent containing a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(2) A pharmaceutical agent containing a Rho kinase inhibitor, which is at least one member selected from the group consisting of a therapeutic agent of hypertension, a therapeutic agent of angina pectoris, a suppressive agent of cerebrovascular contraction, a therapeutic agent of asthma, a therapeutic agent of peripheral circulation disorder, a therapeutic agent of arteriosclerosis, an anti-cancer drug, an anti-inflammatory agent, an immunosuppressant, a therapeutic agent of autoimmune disease, an anti-AIDS drug, a therapeutic agent of osteoporosis, a therapeutic agent of retinopathy, a brain function improving drug, a prophylactic agent of immature birth, a contraceptive and a prophylactic agent of digestive tract infection.
(3) A pharmaceutical composition containing a therapeutically effective amount of a Rho kinase inhibitor and a pharmaceutically acceptable additive.
(4) A reagent containing a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(5) A diagnostic containing a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(6) A Rho kinase inhibitor containing an amide compound of the formula (I) 
wherein
Ra is a group of the formula 
in the formulas (a) and (b),
R is hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl or aralkyl, which optionally have a substituent on the ring, or a group of the formula 
wherein R6 is hydrogen, alkyl or formula: xe2x80x94NR8R9 wherein R8 and R9 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl or phenyl, R7 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, phenyl, nitro or cyano, or R6 and R7 in combination show a group forming a heterocycle optionally having, in the ring, oxygen atom, sulfur atom or optionally substituted nitrogen atom,
R1 is hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl or aralkyl, which optionally have a substituent on the ring, or
R and R1 in combination form, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a group forming a heterocycle optionally having, in the ring, oxygen atom, sulfur atom or optionally substituted nitrogen atom,
R2 is hydrogen or alkyl,
R3 and R4 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, halogen, nitro, amino, alkylamino, acylamino, hydroxy, alkoxy, aralkyloxy, cyano, acyl, mercapto, alkylthio, aralkylthio, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, alkylcarbamoyl or azide, and
A is a group of the formula 
wherein R10 and R11 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy or alkoxycarbonyl, or R10 and R11 show a group which forms cycloalkyl in combination and l, m and n are each 0 or an integer of 1-3,
in the formula (c),
L is hydrogen, alkyl, aminoalkyl, mono or dialkylaminoalkyl, tetrahydrofurfuryl, carbamoylalkyl, phthalimidoalkyl, amidino or a group of the formula 
wherein B is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aralkyloxy, aminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, xcex1-aminobenzyl, furyl, pyridyl, phenyl, phenylamino, styryl or imidazopyridyl,
Q1 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, aralkyloxy or thienylmethyl,
W is alkylene,
Q2 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy or aralkyloxy,
X is alkylene,
Q3 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, nitro, amino, 2,3-dihydrofuryl or 5-methyl-3-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl;
and Y is a single bond, alkylene or alkenylene, and
in the formula (c),
a broken line is a single bond or a double bond, and
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkanoyloxy or aralkyloxycarbonyloxy;
Rb is a hydrogen, an alkyl, an aralkyl, an aminoalkyl or a mono- or dialkylaminoalkyl; and
Rc is an optionally substituted heterocycle containing nitrogen, an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(7) A pharmaceutical agent containing a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof, which is a therapeutic agent of at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma and peripheral circulation disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase.
(8) A pharmaceutical agent containing a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof, which is at least one therapeutic agent selected from the group consisting of a therapeutic agent of arteriosclerosis, an anti-cancer drug, an anti-inflammatory agent, an immunosuppressant, a therapeutic agent of autoimmune disease, an anti-AIDS drug, a therapeutic agent of osteoporosis, a therapeutic agent of retinopathy, a brain function improving drug, a prophylactic agent of immature birth, a contraceptive and a prophylactic agent of digestive tract infection.
(9) A reagent having a Rho kinase inhibitory activity, which contains a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(10) A diagnostic of a disease caused by Rho kinase, which contains a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(11) A Rho kinase inhibitor containing a substituted isoquinolinesulfonamide derivative of the formula (II) 
wherein
R12 is a hydrogen, a chlorine or a hydroxy, and
when R12 is a hydrogen,
Alk is an alkylene having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, which optionally has alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, aryl or aralkyl as a substituent;
R13 is a hydrogen;
R14 is a hydrogen, or a linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aryl or an aralkyl;
R15 is a hydrogen, a linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aryl or an aralkyl, or a benzoyl, a cinnamyl, a cinnamoyl, a furoyl or a group of the following formula 
wherein R16 is linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a group of the following formula 
wherein R17 and R18 are hydrogen or directly bonded to form alkylene having 2 to 4 carbon atoms; or
R13 and R14 are directly bonded to form alkylene having 4 or less carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, phenyl or benzyl, or
R14 and R15 directly or in combination via oxygen atom form a heterocycle together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, and
when R12 is a chlorine or a hydroxy,
Alk is an alkylene having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted at the hydrogen bonded to carbon by alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R13 and R14 are each a hydrogen, a linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or directly bonded to each other to form ethylene or trimethylene, wherein hydrogen bonded to carbon is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms; or
R15 is a hydrogen, a linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an amidino,
an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(12) A pharmaceutical agent containing a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof, which is a therapeutic agent of at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, inflammation and, brain function disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase.
(13) A pharmaceutical agent containing a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof, which is at least one therapeutic agent selected from the group consisting of a therapeutic agent of peripheral circulation disorder, a therapeutic agent of arteriosclerosis, an anti-cancer drug, an immunosuppressant, a therapeutic agent of autoimmune disease, an anti-AIDS drug, a therapeutic agent of osteoporosis, a therapeutic agent of retinopathy, a prophylactic agent of immature birth, a contraceptive and a prophylactic agent of digestive tract infection.
(14) A reagent having a Rho kinase inhibitory activity, which contains a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(15) A diagnostic for a disease caused by Rho kinase, which contains a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(16) A compound of the formula (III) 
wherein Rcxe2x80x2 is an optionally substituted heterocycle having nitrogen, which is other than pyridine of Rc, and other symbols are as defined above, an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(17) The pharmaceutical agent of the above (1), containing a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof as a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(18) A pharmaceutical agent containing a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof, which is at least one therapeutic agent selected from the group consisting of a therapeutic agent of hypertension, a therapeutic agent of angina pectoris, a suppressive agent of cerebrovascular contraction, a therapeutic agent of asthma, a therapeutic agent of peripheral circulation disorder, a therapeutic agent of arteriosclerosis, an anti-cancer drug, an anti-inflammatory agent, an immunosuppressant, a therapeutic agent of autoimmune disease, an anti-AIDS drug, a therapeutic agent of osteoporosis, a therapeutic agent of retinopathy, a brain function improving drug, a prophylactic agent of immature birth, a contraceptive and a prophylactic agent of digestive tract infection.
(19) A pharmaceutical composition of the above (3), containing a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof as a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(20) A reagent having a Rho kinase inhibitory activity, which contains a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof as a Rho kinase inhibitor.
(21) A diagnostic for a disease caused by Rho kinase, which contains a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(22) A method for treating a disease based on inhibition of Rho kinase, comprising administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of a Rho kinase inhibitor to a patient.
(23) The treating method of the above (22), wherein the disease treatable by the inhibition of the Rho kinase is at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, a peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, an inflammation, an immune disease, an autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, a brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(24) A method for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma and a peripheral circulation disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase, and arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract, which comprises administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(25) A method for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, inflammation and brain function disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase, and a peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract, which comprises administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(26) A method for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract, which comprises administering a pharmaceutically effective amount of a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
(27) Use of a Rho kinase inhibitor for the production of a therapeutic agent of a disease treatable by inhibiting Rho kinase.
(28) The use of a Rho kinase inhibitor of the above (27), wherein the disease treatable by the inhibition of Rho kinase is at least one member selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(29) The use of a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof for the production of a therapeutic agent of at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma and peripheral circulation disorder caused by Rho kinase, and arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(30) Use of a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof for the production of a therapeutic agent of at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, inflammation and brain function disorder caused by Rho kinase, and peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(31) Use of a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof for the production of a therapeutic agent of at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(32) A commercial package comprising a Rho kinase inhibitor and a written matter associated therewith, the written matter stating that the Rho kinase inhibitor can or should be used for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(33) A commercial package comprising a compound of the formula (I), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof and a written matter associated therewith, the written matter stating that the compound can or should be used for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma and peripheral circulation disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase, and arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(34) A commercial package comprising a compound of the formula (II), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof and a written matter associated therewith, the written matter stating that the compound can or should be used for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, inflammation and brain function disorder, which are caused by Rho kinase, and peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.
(35) A commercial package comprising a compound of the formula (III), an isomer thereof and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof and a written matter associated therewith, the written matter stating that the compound can or should be used for treating at least one disease selected from the group consisting of hypertension, angina pectoris, cerebrovascular contraction, asthma, peripheral circulation disorder, arteriosclerosis, cancer, inflammation, immune disease, autoimmune disease, AIDS, osteoporosis, retinopathy, brain function disorder, immature birth, fertilization and nidation of fertilized egg and infection of digestive tract.